Yours, Mine, Ours
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: Erase season 6. START AGAIN. This is what SHOULD happen! Brennan never went to the Muluku Islands... Booth comes home early from Afghanistan to a "BELLY SURPRISE"... are you intrigued!
1. Reunion

_A/N: since so many HATE season 6 of BONES, I took up the challenge of __**miss. Jaicee lee's**__ suggestion. I promise to make it bearable. =)_

_This is set at the VERY beginning of season 6, episode 1._

Brennan smiled weakly rubbing circles on her swollen belly, as she stood at the airport waiting for the plane to land. She glanced at her watch. She was early, but impatient. Her heart quickened at the mere thought of seeing him again. It had been a long and painful 8 months without him, and had it not been for the "belly surprise" she would have left him alone to finish his training in Afghanistan.

It was Angela who had talked her into calling him to come home. She and Hodgins were still in Paris, but Brennan had made it a habit to call on a regular basis, to keep in contact. Brennan and Cam, were the only ones of the Jeffersonian team that had stayed behind, even Sweets had taken a year of to explore the concept of a rock band, which Brennan found preposterous. He was a psychiatrist, not that she believed in the soft science of his theories, but nevertheless, joining a rock band with his I.Q was equally laughable. He was wasting his talent.

Finally, through the window, Brennan could see people begin to exit the plane. Her heart pounded in her chest, when she saw him stepping off. His eyes scanned the airport as if he was looking for her. He hadn't changed all that much, he still managed to take her breath away. Then, out of the corner of her eye she noticed a woman with blonde hair take hold of his arm as they moved towards the baggage claim.

Brennan felt like her heart was being ripped out by an animal.

_We had mentioned nothing about being exclusive_, she reminded herself as she looked down at her stomach. He deserved to move on. She had told him time and time again that she wasn't willing to enter into a relationship with him. To be fair, she had said nothing more about that since he'd asked her outside the Jeffersonian building.

It didn't hurt any less though.

Brennan thought about turning back and going home. She hadn't told him she'd met him at the airport, they had only arranged to meet up at the reflecting pool when he text her after he landed. For all she knew that meant, he'd go home and have "intercourse" with the blonde woman before texting her to meet up.

Brennan winced at the thought. It hurt.

Nodding her head silently to herself, she decided to meet up with him as pre-arranged, and turned to exit the building.

"BONES!" the familiar sound of her name caused her heart to pulsate.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she stopped walking, and held her stomach protectively. What was he going to say when he discovered she had fallen pregnant so quickly? The statistics of what she had done were low; there was only a small percentage of optimism on her side. But it had happened, and it had happened quickly.

He tapped her shoulder, and she turned slowly to face him. Their eyes met and she felt that spark between them, the same one she experienced every time he looked at her in that longing way, wishing for more.

"Hello, Booth."

A small smile spread across his lips, as he pulled her into for a hug, unintentionally squashing her belly between them. "Wha-" he pulled back and looked down, his mouth gapping open at the sight of her pregnant stomach.

"A baby?" the blonde woman smiled appearing at his side. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Brennan muttered.

Booth couldn't seem to draw his eyes away from the swollen belly.

"You- did I- I think… Bones, I- did you…" he could barely form a sentence.

"You look pale, Booth," she acknowledged.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

_I have a little twist in this story, NOT huge like my YOU CANT SEE BONES, ANYMORE fanfic but a small one, that MAY, if someone else doesn't steal it first, set this story apart from ones similar. =) _


	2. Introductions

_A/N: OMG! WOW… the response to this was incredible, I was just messing around, I didn't actually think it would do this well. THANKS GUYS! I give you the next chapter and surprise number ONE… because I have TWO. =)_

"Bones, I feel stupid for even asking, but…" the hesitation in his question lingered in the air, as they headed out of the airport, their bags intact.

"What, Booth?" she asked, impatiently. Her eyes crossed over to the blonde still standing at Booth's side, closer than she needed to be if she were only an acquaintance. Brennan's stomach took the express elevator to the basement, as the blonde woman's hand reached out to grasp his arm, linking it together with her own.

"Uh… nevermind," he muttered turning to look at the woman on his arm. "Bones, this is Hannah… Han, this is my partner, Temperance Brennan."

"Hi," Hannah replied extending a hand, in which Brennan reluctantly took in her own. "Seeley has told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

Brennan nodded politely. It wasn't like she could respond with the usual 'I've heard a lot about you too' so instead, she turned her attention back to Booth. His gaze moved back to her stomach, and she folded her hand over her belly, self-conscious of her sudden weight gain since she had last seen him. Beside Hannah, Brennan thought of herself as a fat cow, unattractive in the eyes of men, this blonde woman – Hannah, the mystery of a title attached to her name – she was beautiful, elegant, and classy.

Brennan couldn't compete with that, it seemed.

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee with us?" Hannah offered. "We were going to get some coffee. You can join us… I could get to know you a bit more, maybe. Pry some information from you about Dumbo here," she said playfully elbowing Booth in the shoulders.

"I don't think so," she declined. "I have some work to get back to, but-"

"Come on, Bones," Booth pleaded. "I haven't seen you in EIGHT months. There's a lot to catch up on…" he purposely moved his eyes back to her stomach. "Wouldn't you say?"

Brennan's heart quickened.

"We have plenty of time to catch up, Booth."

"Please, Temperance," Hannah smiled warmly. "It would really be a pleasure. I'd love to ask you some questions about Anthropology."

Brennan took a deep breath. "Alright," she agreed. "I can't very well deny the invitation now, can I?"

"No," Booth smiled. "That would be rude."

They reached Brennan's car, and she offered to drive them to the ROYAL DINER. Both readily agreed. The drive was awkward for Brennan, as she kept her eyes focused on the road, her mind buzzing with questions about the woman Booth had returned him. Was it serious, _like a heart attack_, or was casual, _like friends with benefits_?

As they picked their seat by the window, Brennan found the strength to ask the question that had been weighing on her mind.

"How did the two of you meet?"

"I guess," Hannah looked at Booth and smiled. "Our parents put us in the same play-pen when we were babies."

Brennan frowned. "You have a family history?" her heart felt a pin-prick of disappointment. That made it much worse, how could she compete with that? Past flames always seemed to rear their ugly heads.

"Yeah, you could say that," he smiled knowingly at Brennan.

"Stop teasing her," Hannah scolded. "Temperance, Booth is my cousin, on his father's side."

"Cousin?" she gasped. The relief she felt was almost overwhelming.

Hannah nodded.

Releasing the air she had trapped in her lungs from holding her breath, she laughed.

_I know the challenge was H&B had to be INVOLVED but you didn't specifically indicate HOW… I hope I'm not disqualified, and maybe I might even be rewarded with extra points for being creative. *fingers crossed* ;)_


	3. Sperm daddy

_A/N: surprise number TWO… read on and find out! =)_

"I'm gonna head off," Hannah announced hugging Booth goodbye. She held out a hand to Brennan and this time there was no hesitation in shaking it. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Temperance. Thank you for all the interesting facts on Anthropology too, I might even take up the class… see you guys," she waved as she headed off, leaving Brennan and Booth alone to walk the streets of D.C.

Booth reached out in the darkness of the night, and took hold of her hand. She blushed, but she didn't take her hand away. Instead, she entwined her fingers in his, feeling the warmth and sweat of his palm against hers.

"How come you didn't introduce Hannah as your cousin at the airport?' Brennan asked casually, keeping her voice even.

"And ruin the fun of making your face turn beetroot red," he teased. "What's the fun in that?"

Brennan smiled.

"How come you didn't tell me on the phone, that you were pregnant?" now it was her turn to answer the question.

She took her time. "I… I didn't think it was appropriate."

"It's mine, yeah?" he asked.

Brennan snatched her hand away and looked up at him angrily. "How can you even consider that question, Booth?" she demanded.

He stepped back, stunned by the outburst. "I just… it's been eight months, Bones, things happen!"

"Did you have sex in Afghanistan?" she shot back.

Booth seemed to blush. "That's none of your business!"

Brennan felt her heart break, and she turned her eyes away from him. "No, I guess not."

Booth sighed, and reached his hand to her face, guiding his chin toward him, locking his eyes on hers. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you. This is just… BIG," he admitted. "I didn't think it would happen so quickly."

"Me neither," she said. "But it did."

He nodded. "Have you thought about how I'm involved in this?"

"I told you before Booth, I told you that-"

"I know," he nodded. "But I don't think I can… I'm sorry. I made a mistake."

Brennan looked down at her swollen belly and rested her hand on it, running circles across the bump, as she nodded silently.

_Do you get it? Think MY style… things are NOT as they seem. =)_

_Review and leave a thought, if you think you have mastered the inner workings of my mind? xo_


	4. Rearrangement

_A/N: Forgive my tardiness, I was without the internet for a few days. I hope you like this chapter, the next one is the LAST one! =)_

Brennan wrapped her knuckles against the hard wood of the door, and then stepped back, waiting for an answer. In a situation like this she would have liked to consult Angela, but since she was in Paris she thought better of bringing in her expertise. Instead, she imagined what Angela would tell her. _Talk to him, sweetie_, Angela's voice had echoed through Brennan's mind. _He deserves that_.

So here she was, willing to discuss the matter with Booth.

She heard footsteps and reminded herself to breathe, aware that she was breathing for the fetus too.

Finally the door swung open.

"Hey," he leaned against the door frame.

"I think we should talk about it," she nodded.

Booth hesitated and then stood up straight, widening the door, so that she could step through.

"Do you want a drink?" he offered.

"No," she said. "But the fetus is craving Calcium…"

"Milk," he nodded. He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a large glass of milk.

Brennan gulped it down in seconds and handed him the glass.

"Want to sit down?" he gestured.

Brennan sat down on the couch, and rested her hands on top of her stomach.

"You said you made a mistake…" Brennan began.

"I did," he nodded. "I know I said I could do this, but… after I saw you standing there, after I envisioned our child coming into the world, I just. I think a child should have TWO parents, and I think it should be raised in the same household. I don't want to go through what I do with parker all over again, I don't want to just be a weekend guardian, I want… I want my kid with me. I made a mistake… I can't step away and treat it like a sperm. It's my baby too, it is, and I want to raise it with you." He seemed to hold his breath.

Brennan thought about this. It would certainly be easier, she thought. She had wanted this, but when she fallen pregnant, she had missed a lot of evidence that mounted in her brain. The concerns of her child when he or she grew up asking about its father. The complexities and pain it would endure being in a single parent household. After all, statistics showed that a child raised in a traditional family home with both parents, were healthier, and accomplished more in life, their grades and behavioral patterns were enhanced.

How could she not want what was best for her child… _their_ child?

"What are you thinking?" he asked impatiently.

"Alright," she nodded. "You can raise this child with me."

He gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," she nodded.

Booth laughed, "That's great," he beamed. "Oh, Bones, I swear… we are gonna be the BEST parents in the world."

"I know," she nodded.

"I didn't…" Booth told her. "I didn't find a girl in Afghanistan, and I didn't… you know…"

"You didn't have sex?"

He blushed at her choice of words, why did she have to be so blunt about that topic? He nodded.

Brennan managed a smile.

"So we're gonna have a baby… you and me, Bones…" he announced.

Brennan nodded. Booth's baby. It was hard to believe she would have allowed herself to take this road, but she had, and she was agreeing to live with him, to raise a child with him, she wasn't sure there was anything she wasn't willing to do now.

_Hehehehe… don't you LOVE B&B love? *sighs heavily* _

_Would you like a happy ending?… drop me a line with your thoughts =)_


	5. It just happened

_A/N: Ps. I hope you got the EMID bit… just trying to add creativity there. _

Brennan yawned as she sat on the couch beside Booth, she could sleep for a week if Booth would let her. Baby boy "Emid" had been keeping them awake since birth, and Brennan was craving sleep more than anything. Even when she had worked on her book for hours on end, she didn't spend this much time away from slumber.

Booth pulled an arm around her shoulder. "Tough day, huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded yawning again.

"You should try to get some shut-eye," he suggested.

"Maybe…" she said closing her eyes, as her head rested against his shoulder.

Booth looked down at the sleeping beauty, and smiled to himself, maybe this would be the closest he would get to the woman of his dreams, he thought, and maybe he would have to make that enough. He gently moved her head, resting it against the cushion; he stood up and stretched before scooping her up in his arms.

He carried her towards the bedroom, she stirred in his arms, and snuggled her head under his chin. He smiled, breathing in the fragrance of her vanilla scented shampoo.

She moaned softly, as he lowered her to the bed, her arms shifted around his neck, making it difficult for him to stand up again. He tried to pry her hands away, but she clamped to him as if he were a life raft.

He winced as he tried again, careful not to wake her.

"Booth, don't…" she mumbled.

"Bones," he replied quietly. "You should sleep now. Let go of my neck," he urged.

"No," she moaned. "Booth, come here…"

Booth frowned unsure of what state of mind she was in. Was she dreaming?

"Bones, come on…" he tried again, but this time her grip was tighter and she opened her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

He lowered himself to the bed, allowing her hands to cling to his neck. "Why what?" he asked exhausted. He got as much sleep as Brennan did, and he woke every time that Emid did, all he wanted to do was crawl into the bed beside Brennan and hold her as they slept. Wishful thinking.

"Don't you want me?" she whispered almost shyly.

"I do," he responded without thinking. "I do want you, Bones."

He felt her head shift then, and a moment later her lips met his in an all-powerful, mind-blowing kiss, the kind of kiss that had the potential to break hearts and plunge one into the pit of deep depression. He responded almost instantly, parting his lips to deepen the kiss, his tongue teasing hers as the passion soared.

Brennan's hands moved from around his neck and travelled down his waist and began with a mind of their own, as they attempted to undress him, starting with unbuttoning his shirt.

As much as Booth had waited for this, wanted this, he found himself resisting her.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking flustered.

"You're sleep deprived, Bones," he muttered. "I do want this, but-"

"I'm wide awake now," she assured him, her tone slightly annoyed.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I have thought about this, more times that I can count…"

"Good," she smiled. "So do something about it," she challenged. "Teach me the meaning of a miracle… break the laws of physics…"

"You mean…?" he cheeks seemed to flush.

Brennan nodded. "Make love to me," she whispered.

That was all the encouragement that Booth needed before he pressed his lips to hers, and he laid her gently on her back and moved over her without weight. She shifted beneath him, shaping her body to fit his, pleased with the way it molded together so well. It was almost plausible to think they were made only for each other. Like a puzzle fitting together, two halves of a whole connecting like a heart pendant.

"I love you, Bones," he whispered in her ear.

Brennan smiled against his kiss, well aware of her mirrored emotions, but instead of telling him vocally she showed him she loved him too.

_THE END!_


End file.
